Acute heart failure syndromes (AHFS) are serious conditions resulting in millions of hospitalizations each year. Well documented in the literature are causal links between declining renal function or myocardial injury during AHFS hospitalization and poor prognosis. Heart failure resulting from myocardial ischemic insult or tachycardia precipitates complex alterations in autonomic tone, neurohormonal activation, and the inflammatory metabolic state. These changes in autonomic tone are typically manifested by increased heart rate and a reduction in heart rate variability. In the setting of an acute exacerbation of heart failure, the dramatically elevated heart rate is frequently accompanied by hypotension. The critical role of treating the autonomic nervous system dysfunction observed in HF has long been recognized (with inotropic agents and beta-blockers). Recently, specific neuromodulation of the parasympathetic cardiac nerve inputs has shown significant therapeutic benefit. Cleland J. G., Bristow M. R., Erdmann E, Remme W. J., Swedberg K, Waagstein F. Beta-blocking agents in heart failure. Should they be used and how? Eur Heart J 1996;17:1629-39; De Ferrari G. M., Crijns H. J., Borggrefe M, et al. Chronic vagus nerve stimulation: a new and promising therapeutic approach for chronic heart failure. Eur Heart J 2011;32:847-55.
However, in the case of AHFS associated with congestive symptoms and reduced blood pressure (BP), the negative inotropic effects of lone parasympathetic intervention or beta-blockade can severely limit their utility. In the face of hypotension, sympathetic tone must be maintained in order to assure adequate left ventricular (LV) contractility. Anand I. S., Fisher L. D., Chiang Y. T., et al. Changes in brain natriuretic peptide and norepinephrine over time and mortality and morbidity in the Valsartan Heart Failure Trial (Val-HeFT). Circulation 2003;107:1278-83. Animal studies have demonstrated positive inotropic effects (increased LV pressure and cardiac output without change in systemic vascular resistance) when selectively stimulating certain cardiac efferent sympathetic nerves. Zarse M, Plisiene J, Mischke K, et al. Selective increase of cardiac neuronal sympathetic tone: a catheter-based access to modulate left ventricular contractility. J Am Coll Cardiol 2005;46:1354-9; Meyer C, Rana O. R., Saygili E, et al. Augmentation of left ventricular contractility by cardiac sympathetic neural stimulation. Circulation 2010;121:1286-94.
The autonomic nervous system includes the parasympathetic nervous system and the sympathetic nervous system. The parasympathetic and sympathetic nervous system have somewhat opposing effects on the cardiovascular system. One function of the parasympathetic nervous system is to slow the heart through action of the vagus nerve. On the other hand, the sympathetic nervous system is associated with increasing the heart rate and increasing the contractility of the heart. The disclosed system and method augment balance between the sympathetic and parasympathetic systems in AHFS patents so as to lower heart rate and increase heart contractility.